


the hyena's toy, a forbidden romance

by iihiyori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "Consensual" Drug Use, Aged-Down Character(s), Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Romanticization of Adult/Minor Relationship(s), Shotacon, Somnophilia, Underage Drug Use, lots of cum!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihiyori/pseuds/iihiyori
Summary: A little bit couldn't hurt, right? Of course not. Nagisa was far too easy to take whatever Jun had to offer, whether it be the spit from his mouth or something curious he wanted to shove inside of the boy's body. That was why he was here, a pill between his thumb and forefinger, all with the naked boy sitting on his lap that was far too willing to take those digits into his mouth. He was really so cute, but even Jun was reluctant to continue, if only a little bit.The boy's enthusiasm wasn't faltering in the slightest as Jun thought about what the hell he was actually doing to the boy he'd fallen for, but he soon figured it was better to say something now rather than later and have the child resent him for withholding the truth. Nagisa had his lips parted, staring up at him expectantly and with wide and curious eyes, and before Jun could speak, the quiet boy was doing just that."...Jun, candy… give me, please." A small hand stretched out to grab Jun's own, and the man let out a nervous chuckle at the act. Of course, he pulled it away, leaving Nagisa to pout. "...I've been good, right?"
Relationships: JunNagi, Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	the hyena's toy, a forbidden romance

**Author's Note:**

> non beta'd lol
> 
> this work is VERY dead dove: do not eat. as in you get exactly what you see. jun frequently justifies his attraction to children and none of it is portrayed in a bad light. it's literally just porn of jun fucking a drugged up child nagisa. you get exactly what you see. if you can't separate fiction from reality this is very obviously not the fanfic for you.
> 
> enjoy! 🥳

A little bit couldn't hurt, right? Of course not. Nagisa was far too easy to take whatever Jun had to offer, whether it be the spit from his mouth or something curious he wanted to shove inside of the boy's body. That was why he was here, a pill between his thumb and forefinger, all with the naked boy sitting on his lap that was far too willing to take those digits into his mouth. He was really so cute, but even Jun was reluctant to continue, if only a little bit.

The boy's enthusiasm wasn't faltering in the slightest as Jun thought about what the hell he was actually doing to the boy he'd fallen for, but he soon figured it was better to say something now rather than later and have the child resent him for withholding the truth. Nagisa had his lips parted, staring up at him expectantly and with wide and curious eyes, and before Jun could speak, the quiet boy was doing just that.

"...Jun, candy… give me, please." A small hand stretched out to grab Jun's own, and the man let out a nervous chuckle at the act. Of course, he pulled it away, leaving Nagisa to pout. "...I've been good, right?"

"Shh, 'course you've been good. This isn't candy, thought." Nagisa's eyes furrowed in what was a mixture of frustration and curiosity, and Jun was wondering how exactly to word it in a way the boy would understand. "S'just stuff that'll get you feelin' good for a while, but it's up to you if you wanna take it. Not sweet, either, if that's what you were expecting." He wasn't being completely deceitful. He was saying exactly what it was, and how far of a cry it was from the type of treats Nagisa loved.

"...Feel, good. Nn… Jun already makes me feel good, though… I'm confused." 

"E-Eh? Um, you flatter me, Nagi-chan. Feel good in a different way, like you're all floaty~ It'll probably put you into a nap after, doesn't Nagi-chan love naps?"

"...Mm."

A hand ran itself through Nagisa's long head of white, the length softer than anything Jun had felt in his life before meeting Nagisa, and Nagisa leaned into the touch as well as he always did. Perhaps Jun should've been a little more forward about explaining how little the boy should've been ingesting something so volatile in the first place, but he knew that the little he was offering wouldn't kill him. He'd feel tired, get some sleep once he couldn't handle the overstimulation matched with the drug any longer, and forget whatever unease he felt the night before.

It was dangerous, Jun practically playing with fire doing this to a child, but it wasn't the only reprehensible thing he'd done. At the very least, he asked for Nagisa's consent, and the boy offered it graciously for whatever passionate embrace Jun felt like putting him through--they had a weird relationship for two people of such wildly different ages, but it made them happy, so who was anyone to find it wrong? If Nagisa wanted to take the pill and have Jun play with his body, so be it, Jun was just giving the boy what he craved.

"...Jun." The call of his name snapped the man out of his thoughts, and Nagisa was staring up at him again. He looked as if he were done thinking it over, and Jun waited to hear what the child had to say. "...I want Jun to feed it to me. If it's not sweet… Jun's mouth tastes good, so I want him to help make it sweet for me." The surprisingly lewd words left Jun flushed an even darker red than before, and the hardness beneath his boxers was getting a lot harder to ignore. He couldn't imagine doing anything except nodding vigorously in response, taking a deep breath and preparing to press the drug to his tongue. Fuck, he was really doing this, wasn't he? The euphoria of it all was getting to him, and Jun figured that he wouldn't have given a damn about Nagisa's response if he was this horny when asking initially.

"Fuck, _of course_ , Nagi-chan. Lemme make it sweet for you, I'll do whatever the hell you want. Just wanna touch you and show you how much I love you, you know that." An exasperated sigh escaped Jun as if he were afraid of any other response, and soon Nagisa was leaning in. He certainly had to think quickly, considering how eager the child no older than nine was acting, but his next action was as simple as anything could be.

Parting his lips with his tongue, Jun wasted no time in placing the capsule where it now belonged. With a kiss as messy as the kinds he and Nagisa always shared, getting it down wasn't going to be an issue in the slightest, and all he had to do was force the boy's begging form into a kiss. One tongue touched another, and the sweet and familiar taste of Nagisa was overwhelming him in time. Jun's hands went to move toward the boy's exposed, small hips, digging his nails into the squashy skin beneath, and the action only made Nagisa more eager to continue the breathless kiss. Only the sounds of quiet moans and pants filled the air, the pill thoroughly transferred from Jun's own mouth to Nagisa's much smaller one, and all he had to do now was swallow them.

"Nn..." Jun pulled himself away for just a moment, and it left Nagisa whining with the pill hardly down his throat at all. Jun was never a man of class, and that's why it was so easy to spit directly into the boy's orifice. Nagisa, so complimentary to the man treating his body like a toy, drank the stickiness as if it were liquid gold, as if he hadn't anything to hydrate him in days. He craved more, and Jun spat into his mouth again, getting the mess on his face and lips. Tears formed at the corners of Nagisa's eyes, but Jun watched as he finally swallowed, hardly able to breathe as he did so. Jun's rough and heavy grip calmed the boy as much as it could, and after a few moments of silence, Jun figured it was up to him to see how Nagisa was doing.

“Good girl, Nagi-chan…~ How’re you holding up?” Jun could feel the boy’s soft breaths on his chest, clearly taking his time in catching it, but the slight moisture it gave off was a nice feeling all the same. Slowly, Nagisa removed his head from his nuzzle and stared into Jun’s amber eyes, his own light red half-lidded and looking as if he were in a bliss unknown to mankind before. A squeeze to his hip left the boy gasping and blushing, but Jun couldn’t help himself in the light tease when Nagisa was more akin to a plush toy than anything else. “You swallowed it really good, I’m proud of ya.”

“...Jun helped.” Nagisa spoke, finally, and Jun was a little more than reassured. That meant everything had worked out, the boy having swallowed the pill that’d reduce him to a mess in due time. “...It was harder to swallow than the vitamins Ibara gives Hiyori-kun and I, but… nn. I want Jun to help me more.” Finding the right words to say was clearly hard for the boy who only learned Japanese a few years before, but he was doing his best, and Jun was proud. More than that, he was horny and the insistence that he forgo the usual glass of water or chocolate milk for his spit, and wanted nothing more than the medicine to kick in as soon as it could.

“Eheh, Nagi-chan~ Not good to make a habit out of that, but… yeah, I can’t deny you. Just drink a lot of water after.” A lot of water, and maybe something else that came as a result of Jun sticking his cock in the boy’s desperate mouth. “Let me lay you down, I don’t want you collapsing on me.”

“...Okay. Thank you, Jun.” Instead of pulling away in order to help Jun in getting Nagisa ready to lay, the boy wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and clung tightly to him, looking so stupidly provocative with the way he was staring into his eyes. “...You always take such good care of me, it makes me happy… fufu~”

Jun’s heart threatened to swell at the sweet words, and the haste he made on forcing their lips together again was surely record breaking. “ _Goddamn_ , you’re adorable.” Perhaps it was good that the two were melding their lips together again with how easy it was to push the naked boy onto the bed proper in such a position. Jun did exactly that, nails digging into the almost porcelain skin without any issue as Nagisa’s head hit the pillow. Jun followed and began to straddle the boy’s incredibly small body, cock aching from how neglected it’d been from watching Nagisa be his adorably young self, yet he wasn’t to pay it any attention. Not now, at least, not when he had the boy below him just waiting to feel ‘good,’ as Jun promised.

The almost godlike boy’s saliva was sweet on his tongue, and no hint of a capsule ever being there greeted him. Perhaps Nagisa was that overwhelming, or maybe Jun couldn’t find it in himself to focus on anything but the orifice he was forcing his tongue into; whatever it was, he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Sweet like the chocolate he adored, Nagisa was certainly rare in his age, shape and taste, and Jun was going to properly worship the child.

It began quickly, and Nagisa was the one taking what he wanted for himself. Trained to be as handsy as ever from how heavily Jun encouraged it, the man found small arms clinging to him with hips gyrating the moment their bodies properly clashed. Nagisa was properly grinding himself up against Jun’s clothed erection, the boy’s own small yet quickly hardening one doing whatever it could to feel Jun against it. Slow yet tender, an embrace between a man and a child nearly half his size, the act making Jun feel a certain way that he could quickly grow addicted to.

And then, as if something had changed in the boy, his touches began to falter. Slowly, they began to falter slowly in a way Jun hadn’t noticed until Nagisa was laying languid against the bed. No hands on his back, feeling his muscles, and certainly no grinding was being offered. The boy was still, and his breathing was hard. It was as if Nagisa tried to move, he would’ve been harshly forced back to his place atop the comforter.

“...Fuzzy.”

“Eh?”

“...Jun. I feel… fuzzy… warm.” His voice was softer than usual, Jun immediately noticed, but there was an airiness to it that almost made it sound even cuter than it usually did. “...J-Jun… I want… I want to touch you, but I can’t move… why?”

Ah, he should’ve seen this coming. “Nagi-chan, don’t you remember? It’s just from the pill I had you take, you’re gonna be fine. The fuzziness, isn’t it nice?” Seeing as how the boy was struggling to lift his hips like he wanted to, Jun decided to lower his hand, briefly capturing the small cock between his fingers. A whine escaped Nagisa, high and needy for more, but Jun didn’t want to overdo the boy before he’d hardly adjusted to the changes. “Just relax for now, ‘kay? You’re always initiating this type of stuff, so I wanna take care of you for once.”

“...It does… it does feel nice. J-Jun--”

He cut the boy off with a kiss, an abrupt one with a little too much tongue, and Nagisa relaxed into it the moment he did. He could feel the way Nagisa was already beginning to pulsate in his hand, clearly loving how the naturally rough Jun was playing with him, yet was unable to voice the fact save for his strained moans against his lips. Jun didn’t mind, he knew Nagisa was enjoying himself. He always, _always_ did.

It was as if he was suffocating the boy below him, but did either really seem to mind? Nagisa couldn’t pull away if he wanted to, but he was kissing back as much as his tiny form could. A thumbpress to the head of Nagisa’s cock was offered as their saliva intermingled, tongue going down the throat that took his cock so well whenever Nagisa tried, and soon the feeling of precum beaded turned into something much more. The child began to release onto his belly in spurts, ending up covered by a fair bit of the sticky substance for his age. 

“J-Jun, Jun…!!” He removed his lips just enough to hear the boy below him scream, scream as loud as a quiet boy made even quieter by a drug in his system could sound. His entire body was shivering, as if he could hardly breathe the moment Jun removed his lips. To say Jun was obsessed with the sight below him was an understatement, and he was honestly terrified he was going to release into his boxers just watching the strangely pornographic child. Instead of the boy continuing his cries of the man’s name, Nagisa merely continued to pant and grip the fabric at his sides helplessly, almost as if he was preparing himself for Jun to do something else to his body. He wasn’t quite wrong, assuming that was the case.

No, Jun had something else in mind. Nagisa was clearly losing his composure and fast, yet Jun had hardly shown the boy his love proper. He was just getting things started, and he still had time until Nagisa’s body lay unconscious for Jun to do whatever the hell he wanted with. Not wanting to let another moment go to waste, a precious moment that allowed the two who were so hopelessly in love to lock eyes, Jun began to finally pull down the only thing that was hiding his erection. He was aching, that much was obvious to both he and the boy struggling to breathe below him. He was certain, if Nagisa was in the state to do it, the child would already be reaching out and trying to grab the man’s length in his tiny hands.

“Jun… Jun’s big.”

“Mm, you think?” Jun replied to the whimpering child with a grin, yet was unable to hide the obvious lust in the way he looked at him. “Yet Nagi-chan’s real good at takin’ me anyway. Maybe we were meant to be, isn’t that a nice thought?” His boxers were entirely off, and using his hand, he trailed it up and over toward a pink nipple just begging to be played with. He’d gotten the finger a little dirty from the mess Nagisa made, but he hardly seemed to mind, gasping and shivering uncontrollably as his body stayed still. It was such a different sight from the usual boy who was so enthusiastic to ride into each and every touch Jun offered, but it wasn’t bad by any means. Definitely something to save for a special occasion, though, something this just so happened to be. “Just you and me, Nagi-chan, together for as long as you want. Do you want me to keep going?”   
  


He was certain if he could manage, Nagisa would’ve been nodding in response, but he only whimpered. “Y-Yes, yes… Juuun… I don’t--I don’t want to leave you, but my body feels so heavy… I couldn’t if I wanted to.” 

That almost made Jun feel bad, but in the end it didn’t matter in the slightest, if only because Nagisa wanted this in full. If he didn’t, that was another story, but even that got Jun’s heart racing harder in his chest. Even if Nagisa wasn’t the willing boy he knew so well, he could’ve taken what he wanted as freely as he wanted it, all with the help of the dosage. Yeah, he sure as hell felt bad for thinking that way, but he was hornier than he was remorseful. 

Cheeks a shade darker than they usually were, Jun moved his fingertips from Nagisa’s nipple to the mess of cum on his stomach, coating a few fingers thoroughly as Nagisa watched. The sight was clearly getting the one who could hardly keep his eyes open going again, however, evident by the half-hardness between his legs with the tip pressed to his stomach. Everything about Nagisa was so cute, and Jun really couldn’t wait to ravish him.

“Lemme take care of you, then.” Nagisa was naturally tight, as his age suggested, but he always opened well for Jun whenever he willed it. A single figure slid into the waiting hole, and instead of jolting like the sensitive boy was prone to, he stayed still as the medicine’s effects persisted. Jun would still be as relatively careful as his rough hands could manage, but the out of character stillness almost made Jun want to go a little rougher, as if he were playing with a doll. Maybe when his eyes were entirely shut, that idea would come into fruition, but for now Jun wanted to be reminded of the little boy he was so deeply infatuated with. “You’re opening so good for me, Nagi-chan… good girl, good girl.”

A whimpered response left the boy, as if he was having a hard time saying anything that wasn’t Jun’s name, but that was alright. It was inevitable that Nagisa would devolve into something quieter and quieter as their special time in the bedroom progressed, yet Jun was still in awe he’d actually been brave enough to propose something so forward to Nagisa in the first place. It just took a lot of getting used to, seeing Nagisa so lifeless below him. The digit worked into him well enough, and Jun decided to continue, thrusting another cum-soaked finger into the boy who could only cry out his name. He’d have to be careful, and he still had a bit of stretching to do, but he was certain that the effort would’ve been worth every bit of this.

“Nagi-chan,” he breathed out, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto the boy’s messy form before him, “if you’re so good at always taking my fingers, you’ll be able to take me fucking you really well. Don’t you think?” Asking for affirmation as if Nagisa could do anything but cry beneath him, typical of Jun, but the words were doing the bare minimum at completely hardening the cock between his legs. Small just like the rest of him, and it fit in Jun’s hand as if it were made for him. Another digit slipped into his adorably tight form while his free hand worked to ease any discomfort by pumping him slowly, Nagisa’s eyes hardly open anymore. The most he could see were mere glimpses of the vibrant orange-reds, and even if the boy were to faint now, he was certain he’d gotten his show of love across. Love, love, love, he was doing this out of love, and out of a desire to ravish the godly boy he desired more than he’d ever wanted anything before. That was what Jun believed.

“Goddamn, I love you, Nagi-chan.” Leaning down, he spoke the words in a harsh, groggy whisper against the other’s pair of lips, yet he was never taken into a kiss. He had to initiate things himself, and he could just _barely_ feel the boy kissing back. Even if he was on the verge of what seemed like death, he was as eager to feel Jun as he always was. Jun was never one to last very long in bed, and he could feel himself pulsate as if he’d been touched in the first place, something that definitely wasn’t the case. No, he wasn’t going to cum already, was he?

They had time, probably. He could fuck the limp body of Nagisa while he was covered in their shared liquids, and then Jun could dirty him again and again. Even if Nagisa wasn’t awake to feel it, he’d likely enjoy the disgusting sight of himself when he woke. Removing his hand from the boy’s length, he moved it toward his own, straddling Nagisa and jerking himself off onto his form. His eyes were closed, no hint of calming light red for Jun to ogle, but the way his body was limp and his shivers were practically nonexistent was enough for Jun to finish. He came in spurts, and with each rope of white, Jun was certain that Nagisa looked his most beautiful here. Below Jun, and covered as if he were a sweet treat.

Jun certainly needed a moment to catch his breath, but he was far from finished. His fingers removed themselves from the boy’s ass and went directly into his mouth, not wanting a lick of Nagisa wasted, and after a moment the digits that were sucked clean went to his own cock again. Just enough to get him really going again, and then Nagisa was his for the taking. 

“Nagi-chan, tell me if you can hear me~” A whimper of his name would’ve been all he needed to hear, but instead, the room was silent. Save for his own harsh breathing, of course, but the only noises Nagisa was making was the breaths being released from his parted lips. Parted lips that he so badly wanted to stick his fingers into, but he’d restrain himself for now. After all, he had quite a bit of cum to use however he wanted, and the white of Nagisa’s splayed out, pretty locks were looking tempting. Surely if he had his fun in running his fingers through them, he’d have more than enough to shove down Nagisa’s erotic mouth.

Jun was already beginning to feel precum forming at the tip of his cock again, further evidence that Nagisa didn’t need to do a goddamn thing to get his heart racing and dick hard, and he supposed it was a more than good enough time to properly spread his thighs and fuck him. Maybe when he was awake, Jun would remind him of how much he came inside, getting the boy’s hopes up in his wishes to be a mother. As if he had the anatomy for it, but Nagisa _really_ liked thinking he did. Angling himself properly, Jun grabbed the boy’s thighs mercilessly and pushed them apart, unable to just kneel and stare at the opened hole any longer. He needed relief, badly, because nothing compared to the tightness that overwhelmed him the moment he urged himself inside. 

The tip found itself fitting in as well as it ever would, and soon Jun was working on getting the rest of Nagisa filled. So small, so cute, that was the boy he was using like a doll, and he was loving every bit of it. From how Nagisa’s hardened cock dripped cum down onto his lifeless body to how his cheeks remained tinted pink, topped off with the euphoria of having a boy his size take something as sizable as Jun was, Nagisa was the boy of his dreams. Any older or younger, Jun wouldn’t have cared, but he would definitely treasure how lithe he was while he still could.

A thrust into the unmoving body, and Jun was practically burning with desire. He could’ve cried from how good it felt to be able to do whatever the hell he wanted, even if he knew he’d never do something he didn’t already know Nagisa disliked. It was merely the idea that he _could_ force Nagisa into whatever that really got him going. Knowing he’d soon be too clouded with lust to focus on much else than using Nagisa as his personal fucktoy, he ran his fingers through the puddle of cum again, coating them properly and immediately running his fingers through the boy’s hair. Almost like a conditioner, it blended in yet never bubbled, cluing to what it actually was. His hand was shaking as he ran it into his hair as best he could, dirtying the pillow Nagisa was resting on in the process, but that could easily be cleaned later. Nagisa, though? He really didn’t want to clean Nagisa of the mess he’d made. He wanted him soaked with their passion, and even when everything dried, he’d just make sure to dirty him again. Dirtying a child God, Jun could cum just from thinking of it too hard.

“Fuck.” Jun steadied himself and shook his head, trying to figure out his next course of action. His attention was drawn to the thick coating on his stomach again, and his heart began to race. If he couldn’t put his cock in Nagisa’s mouth, considering it was occupied in another hole, he could certainly put his fingers down his throat instead. Nagisa wasn’t the best at keeping his gags in, but it was something they were working on, and he could only hope now was his time to shine. Nagisa’s entire body was relaxed, considering what was going through his bloodstream, leaving Jun to figure this would be the perfect time to fingerfuck the boy’s beautiful throat. Not wasting a second after the idea properly brewed, Jun mirrored his prior actions and parted the boy’s lips further than they already were, the hot orifice sending a proper shiver down his spine. Just as his hips moved, his fingers did as well, letting Nagisa’s unmoving tongue slide over his fingers so that he could ‘taste’ the mess they’d made. It was special, after all, it was a mixture of both Jun’s release and the godly boy’s.

Slowly, slowly, the fingers trailed down his tongue, and Jun could properly get them down his throat. The tandem of it all was really getting to him, and Nagisa was hardly trying to force his fingers out. The reflex was working, but barely, and Jun was just happy to be able to force them down like he’d been unable to before. Practice made perfect, especially with the assistance of a drug.

He was close. That much was undeniable now. The drool slipping down Nagisa’s chin was the last straw, it seemed, and his willing body keeping its tightness around him as he fucked the boy as roughly as he did. Fingers thoroughly wet, he ran them through Nagisa’s hair again, this time holding onto one of his shoulders and gripping a long strand of hair with his other hand. Nagisa’s breaths were ragged, seemingly growing as close as Jun was even in his weary state. He wanted to kiss those lips as hard as he was taking him more than anything else, the pretty pink lips that suited his natural blush on porcelain skin as well as they always did, but Jun knew he’d be signalling the end at that point. What was better at making Jun horny than a warm, unmoving tongue able to be sucked, after all?

If only the temptation was impossible to resist. Clinging onto the strand of white as hard as he could, likely a little too hard for Nagisa’s liking, Jun clashed their lips together as his cock thrust harder and harder into him. He slipped in and out of the boy far too easily for someone of his age, but that only made it better. The warm muscle was sucked on as if Jun hadn’t had anything to drink in ages and Nagisa’s saliva was his saving grace, which might as well have been the case, considering how obsessive he was with the boy’s natural mess. Sharp, black nails dug themselves into the plush skin of Nagisa’s shoulder, a final movement of his hips accompanying it, and Jun braced himself as he was close to release. His mind was foggy, so much so that he could barely think of anything but the child before him, but that wasn’t so different from how Nagisa always made him feel. This was the same, only the feeling was more concentrated. Jun was obsessed, and Nagisa was his to obsess over and play with as much as he wanted. 

Just as Nagisa craved, he filled the boy with his seed, knowing nothing would come as a result of going in raw. That was fine, the sight of his cum dripping out of Nagisa was enough for him when the sight came--for Nagisa, though, he wasn’t sure. He’d just keep telling the boy what he wanted to hear. Taking a deep breath and doing his damndest to prevent himself from biting into the boy’s shoulder in an act of blurry lust, Jun weakly pulled himself away, removing his cock from the tiny form before him and watching the last bit of cum released from Nagisa’s own hardness. Even when he was asleep, it seemed that Jun knew just what his tiny lover wanted, and he was satisfied with that alone.

Satisfied was an understatement to explain how he felt. God, he really loved him. Wrapping his arms around the child and snuggling into his form, hand already moving toward his ass in order to cup it, Jun’s euphoria was unending. And, as satisfied as he was, another go likely wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii hi! if you enjoyed please leave a comment they make me happy. i had a lot of fun writing this, and i'm happy to help my wife out in filling the nagijun/junnagi tag with more works!!!
> 
> love you!!! follow me on twitter @ibahiyo 💙🧡


End file.
